


В продолжение бесполезных подарков (Go On the Useless Presents)

by Sevima



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После рождественской вечеринки в Хабе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В продолжение бесполезных подарков (Go On the Useless Presents)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Go On the Useless Presents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956) by [ignipes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes). 



> Небольшая зарисовка к празднику.

***

\- Это напоминает мне об одном ночном клубе, в который я раньше частенько наведывался, - ухмыльнулся Джек. - Крепкие напитки, ужасная музыка и _все_ сверкает, - еще одно злое поколение, еще один шумный мирок и шикарные официанты с весьма проворными конечностями. Хотя последнее замечание он решил оставить при себе. - Напомни мне в следующий раз не разрешать Гвен и Тош заниматься украшениями к Рождеству после того, как они распили на пару несколько бокалов с мартини. Новая политика фирмы. Больше никаких голубых блесток, золотых блесток, красных блесток...  
  
\- Пудинга с блестками? - стоя на коленях и опираясь на одну руку, второй Янто отскребал некую непонятную субстанцию, что, похоже, уже навсегда въелась в плитки напольного покрытия. Для удобства он снял пиджак и перекинул галстук через плечо. Видимо, ближайшее время он собирался провести в компании тряпки и растворителя.  
  
\- Так вот что это было, - задумчиво протянул Джек. - Он уже был съеден до того, или как?  
  
Янто кинул на него через плечо недобрый взгляд:  
  
\- Нет, сэр. Желаете попробовать?  
  
Джек рассмеялся и упал на диван, закинув ноги на подлокотник:  
  
\- Спасибо, я пас. Тебе необязательно заниматься этим прямо сейчас.  
  
\- Утром станет еще хуже, - произнес Янто таким голосом, будто объяснял примитивнейшие принципы гигиены очень туго соображающему ребенку. Переместившись на коленях чуть в сторону, туда, где в чем-то, напоминающем раздавленный апельсин, застряла часть рождественских украшений, Джонс случайно пнул ногу Джека. - Я должен... о, извини, - на автомате произнес он, вновь оглянувшись на Харкнесса через плечо. - Я тебя не заметил.  
  
\- Не страшно, - махнул Джек рукой. - Зато я тебя очень даже заметил... и, должен признать, просто-таки наслаждаюсь видом.  
  
Янто замер ненадолго и немного повернул голову. Недостаточно, чтобы посмотреть на капитана, но вполне довольно для того, чтобы Джек заметил едва заметную улыбку на его губах. Когда же Джонс вернулся к работе, галстук постепенно сполз с его плеча, начав скрести по полу. Но Янто, похоже, этого не заметил.  
  
Улыбка Джека стала шире:  
  
\- Не часто мне приходится наблюдать тебя в такой позе. Ты всегда так настойчив в том, чтобы брать руководство на себя...  
  
Сев на пятки, Янто окинул Харкнесса веселым взглядом:  
  
\- И это говорит тот, кто требует, чтобы его называли "капитаном".  
  
Открыв было рот для ответа, Джек внезапно передумал и резко встал:  
  
\- Поднимайся, - протянул он руку Янто. - Закончишь утром. Пойдем отсюда.  
  
Джонс удивленно выгнул бровь:  
  
\- И куда?  
  
\- Куда угодно. На воздух. Поболтаться по улицам и попугать любителей рождественских гимнов. Или пойти в кино, посмотреть что-нибудь о людях, сражающихся с инопланетянами. Ну, или просто выпить в пабе, - пожав плечами, Джек обвел взглядом помещение и поморщился от видя блестящего беспорядка вокруг. - Все, что угодно, только не здесь. Нет ничего более подавляющего, чем такие вот останки прошедшего праздника.  
  
После нескольких молчаливых секунд, пока Джек все так же протягивал Янто руку, а тот смотрел на капитана так, будто у того выросла вторая голова, Харкнессу пришла в голову мысль: _вот он, вот этот неверный шаг, о котором я буду жалеть после. Все не так. Слишком много черно-белых голливудских фильмов. Есть лишь две потерянные души ночью в городе в поисках тепла и прочей подобной глупости. Которым недостаточно удобного офисного секса, хотя никогда и не будет ничего большего. Твои желания и мои потребности. И не о чем тут больше говорить._  
  
\- Или нет, - продолжил Джек, убирая руку и на ходу изобретая изящный способ увести разговор в сторону от непринятого приглашения. - Это не...  
  
Потянувшись, Янто взял Джека за руку и, когда тот помог ему подняться, легко ему улыбнулся:  
  
\- Ты же не пьянеешь.  
  
\- Нет, - согласно кивнул Харкнесс, - но ты - да. И с большим энтузиазмом, насколько я помню.  
  
\- Джек, - Янто поправил выбившуюся рубашку и съехавший галстук, каким-то хитрым образом став выглядеть при этом еще более соблазнительно. - Ты надеешься с помощью алкоголя злоупотребить своим положением босса?  
  
\- Что, если и так? - широко улыбнулся Джек и потащил Янто к лестнице. Но, когда Джонс внезапно освободил руку и кинулся в кабинет за своим пиджаком и пальто Джека, он смог только закатить глаза. - Мой коварный план сработает?  
  
\- Твой план обречен, неуместен, жалок и очевиден, - отозвался Янто. - Но не так уж и невероятен.  
  
Вновь рассмеявшись, Джек надел пальто и поправил воротник:  
  
\- Как раз как я люблю. Пойдем.


End file.
